lieblingsbuecherfandomcom-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:20M61/@comment-22439-20131119214356/@comment-5071245-20131128200537
@ Links: Redlinks sind natürlich alle, wo noch kein Inhalt dazu da ist. Was schnell mal der Fall ist - und hier übrigens auch angebracht wäre, wenn tatsächlich kein Inhalt da ist. Ich will dir nicht in deine Ordnung reinreden, denn du hast dir sicher was bei gedacht, jedoch möchte ich dich auf eine Kleinigkeit hinweisen: Alles was vor einem Doppelpunkt steht, ist ein Namensraum. Es gibt standardmäßig den Namensraum MediaWiki, Vorlagen, Spezial (obwohl das wieder was anderes ist) ... NICHT standardmäßig ist der Namensraum "Thema". Man kann nicht-Standard-Namensräume von Mira84 (Staff-Mitglied und zuständig für deutsche Wikis) einrichten lassen. Ich vermute jedoch ganz dreist, dass du das nicht gemacht hast. Entsprechend sind die "Thema:..." Seiten alles Artikel im normalen Namensraum. Rein von der Sache her empfehle ich bei diesem speziellen Unterpunkt auch eine Unterseite zu verwenden. Der Vorteil von Unterseiten ist, dass sie mit dem Hauptartikel mitverschoben werden können. Es ist dann alles an einem Artikel geordnet - und nicht, so wie jetzt, zwei unabhängige Artikel, die eigentlich zusammen gehören. (Lass dich davon allerdings nicht abschrecken, falls du das doch machen willst. In meinem Wiki haben sich auch manche Dinge durchgesetzt, wo ich nicht schnell genug "STOPP" geschrien hab. Jetzt hab ich den Salat und scheue mich vor dem Aufräumen.) Mein Vorschlag also: Für TWD nimmst du als Unterseite einfach TWD/Über das Buch reden (oder ähnlich). Das eröffnet dir dann auch völlig neue Möglichkeiten bei Vorlagenprogrammierung (Stichwort: BASEPAGENAME, mit der du aus Unterseiten auf die Hauptseite verlinken kannst). Vor Kurzem habe ich da ein sehr interessantes Konstrukt gebastelt: Hauptseite (z.B. TWD) Navigation Band 1, Band 2, Band 3 Unterseite (z.B. TWD/Band 1) }} So wird die Navigation der Hauptseite auf jeder Unterseite eingefügt. (Ich habs dann noch bisschen krass übertrieben mit einer Vorlage, die ausliest, auf welcher Unterseite man sich befindet, diese dann grau darstellt und die anderen normal -- Aber vom Prinzip her funktionierts so, wie oben beschrieben). Hat halt den Vorteil, wenn du mal eine Navigation überarbeiten willst, dann musst du das nicht überall machen, sondern nur an Knotenpunkten. - Das ist überhaupt mein Lieblingstipp: Vereinfache dir die Arbeit, indem du möglichst viel zentralisierst. Nichts ist schöner, als einen Fehler, der auf allen Seiten gemacht wurde mit nur einer Veränderung zu beheben. ----- Worauf ich da ein bisschen hinaus wollte - und mich dann hoffnungslos verrannt habe: Was machst du mit Serien, die mehr als einen Band enthalten? (Z.B. Harry Potter, Herr der Ringe, WarriorCats - um nur einige bekannte zu nennen)? Sucht man sich dann seinen Lieblingsband heraus und hat dann bald "Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen" "Harry Potter 1" "Harry Potter Band 1" ... etc., weil einfach alle den Überblick verlieren? Mein Tipp sollte sein: Hauptseite = Allgemeine Seite über das Buch. Unterseiten sind dann die Bänder. Bei mir wäre das dann: * The Walking Dead - Roman ** The Walking Dead - Roman/Band 1 *** The Walking Dead - Roman/Band 1/Über das Buch reden *** The Walking Dead - Roman/Band 1/Galerie ** The Walking Dead - Roman/Band 2 ** The Walking Dead - Roman/Band 3 Von jeder der Unterseiten kommt man auf den Hauptartikel. Außerdem kommt man ab der 3. Ebene (Über das Buch reden) auch zum Band 1 zurück. Wikia erstellt automatisch eine Navigation direkt unter den Artikelnamen. Nochmal mein Tipp: Überleg dir gut deine Struktur. Wenn dein Wiki dann am Samstag eröffnet wird und von Artikeln nur so zugespammt wird, dann wirst du kaum noch Zeit haben das komplett neu zu machen. Dann muss es stehen, oder untergehen.